suicide_squidwardfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Mist
Red Mist is the third tape Andrew Skinner made. He got some help from Phillip Stancheski. Plot The first scene is of Squidward ready to play the clarinet when he gets a knock on his door. He answers it and it is a Scottish salesman fish. He asks if he could a moment of Squidward's time, but Squidward says he is not interested, slams the door and returns to clarinet. Before he can even play though, the knock sounds again. Squidward angrily goes to the door. The salesman looks very upset and tells Squidward that "The Red Mist is coming." and walks off. The next scene is essentially the opening of Squidward's Suicide, but with different animation. The only difference besides the look of the animation is that Patrick is with Spongebob, and when yelled at, they both apologies to Squidward with tears in their eyes and they both walk off to their houses. The scene reverts back to Squidward, looking unsure of himself and he then returns back to the clarinet. Squidward is now playing his clarinet uninterrupted. The scene then fades to red over the course of 12 seconds, the scene then repeats once more, but now Squidward's eyes are replaced with realistic eyes which look different to the ones seen in Squidward's Suicide. The audio is also absent from this scene. The concert scene then begins. Squidward has the same red eyes from the last scene, The frames of the animation keep skipping every 4 seconds. After performing the song that he dubbed "Red Mist", the crowd started booing, including Spongebob and Patrick, very uncommon for them. The scene pans out to reveal the salesman sitting next to them. The crowd had the same realistic eyes that Squidward had. Squidward walks off the stage. A new scene begins, which is Squidward walking to his house, with a blank look on his face and he now has his normal cartoon eyes. This goes on for 3 minutes and 30 seconds before abruptly cutting to a red screen for 20 seconds. A new scene begins, with Squidward sitting on his bed with a blank look on his face. After 30 seconds, Squidward begins to sob softly. (Rest of the episode TBA) Additional Tapes * Suicide Squidward - Andrew's first tape. The central episode of the Investigation. * Squidward's Suicide - Andrew's second tape. The most famous one. * Three Bloody Drops - Andrew's fourth tape. A cartoon detailing the murders of the two kids. * Unmarked Video 2000 Tape - Andrew's fifth tape. Nothing is known except that Spongebob's laugh is heard ten seconds in. Videos Short clips of the tape can be found on YouTube, they were originally uploaded by SpongebobRedMist. However, there is many fake versions and recreations all over the internet. Update 8/12/2016 A Sony Betamax tape marked "Red Mist" was discovered in a warehouse in Mideastern Canada on August 12, 2016. It was found by Marcus Andrews, and he reported it to Nickelodeon. The tape was brought in to Chaz Angew, the intern who wrote the account from Squidward's Suicide. They had to hunt for a Beta VCR in decent condition, but they were able to find one at a nearby thrift shop. When the tape was watched, it was in a poor condition. The tape was then cleaned for a few hours, and the quality vastly improved, although still quite low for a Beta, which was supposed to be better than any other video tape at the time. The tape fit exactly to the reported contents, so this means it is the real third of Andrew's five infamous cartoons.Category:"The Five Tapes" Category:Spongebob Category:Cartoons Category:Weird Category:Important Pages Category:Blood and Gore Category:Suicide Category:Death Category:Betamax Category:Hyper-realistic